Healer
by Gemini Solitudo
Summary: FE6. Begins with a fictional 'S' support between Rutgar and Clarine. Will probably have suggestive scenes later in story.
1. Chapter 1

**Based off a fictional ****A+ support for Rutgar and Clarine. Because it's just so fun**

**Healer**

**Chapter 1****: Laughter**

"…"

"…"

"What?"

"What do you mean what?"

"Why are you following me…"

"What- What are you talking about?! This is Roy's orders!"

"He said for you to be the healer of this area. You're deliberately following me."

"I-I am not!"

"……"

"Don't give me that look."

"…? I was born-"

"Fine! I'll admit it! I'm following you…because…because I wanted to know…how to make you laugh."

"…….What?"

"Last time…you said…I made you laugh. But I never…I don't know…"

"…Ha…Ahahaha!"

"W-What?!"

"You just made me laugh, didn't you? Clarine…Ha."

"…? What?! Rutgar! Come back here!... His eyes just softened…Why is my heart beating so fast?…!"

-------

**I'll probably be adding another few small chapters to it after this. I'm not sure now, but it would probably get more mature.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Healer**

**Chapter 2: Arrow**

"Clarine."

"Woah!"

"! Are you alright?!"

"Ah!"

"Clarine!"

"I'm…"

"You're not fine! That arrow hit you…"

"Just concentrate back on the battlefield!"

"Fine…I'm sorry." Rutgar turned around, vengeful and bloodthirsty for the unfound victim. Then he saw the archer just sneaking back from a doorway. Advancing like a ghost, Rutgar executed a fatal stroke to the archer. The archer was dead before he could make a sound.

"….Nnrgh!" Clarine grunted, then gasped.

"!...It's poisoned! Do you have any antitoxins with you?"

"No…"

"What about a restore staff?"

"No…"

"What type of healer are you without your restore staff?!"

"I had to carry staffs and tomes okay?! My staff is almost broken, but not completely so I got an extra one…Besides, you can't heal yourself..."

"That's-!"

"It's only because you keep on rushing into danger! I know you're supposed to be in front lines, but you rush into the enemies, that I'm sure isn't part of Roy's orders! You never carry vulneraries either! Just getting all the swords…and… …getting hurt…"

"……Don't cry….Get off that horse…"

"I-I-I'm not…..woah!…"

Rutgar hesitated for a split moment before catching a falling Clarine.

"!"

Rutgar gently landed her onto the floor and retreated quickly, "…Give me your wounded arm."

"W-Why?...It's not like…y-you got a v-v-vulnerary with you...do you…?"

"No…..But...there's a Sacaen way…..to cure recent poison….."

"No….I can just wait for a healer to come by…."

"You're the only healer on a horse around….Sister Ellen is far behind and General Cecilia is fighting in another area. Give me your arm."

"Nnn…..F-fine…Don't do anything vulgar though…."

Sitting down in the deserted- for now- area, Rutgar roughly pulled the Etrurian's sleeve up and-

"W-WHAT are you doing?!"

"Stop moving!"

"Let me go! You beast-!"

"Clarine, would you just-"

"Nnrgh!"

Rutgar returned to suck the poison from the wound and spat it back out. The debris was purple. He continued.

"R-Rutgar…"

"…."

"…."

"There."

"Hey….it doesn't hurt anymore!"

"….Clarine, before I go again….What I originally wanted to say to you was to stay back. You're right… I rush into the enemies because I developed a bloodlust lately…I think it stems from the hatred of Bern, but nonetheless…I train myself so that I am going to stay alive, you needn't worry about me. But it's dangerous for you. So stay back."

"But-"

"Look, from here on, it only gets more dangerous. I appreciate you for caring about me but-"

"Rutgar, you're a fool! I'm only here because I lo-"

"-frankly speaking, it's not necessary. You're a nuisance to me."

Rutgar turned and left.

"……..Oh…Oh no….W-Why does…why does he always….make…m-me….cry….?! ...Stupid Rutgar! Stupid…commoner!"

------------

**Wah...I think I'll have one more support-like chapter before I write in standard format. Please review if you remember! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Healer**

**Chapter 3: Cracking**

"Tsk…Now that she isn't around… it seems as if…I'm weaker…no that can't be right…Rutgar! Concentrate!" Rutgar shook his head and ran further ahead than usual.

Most of the army didn't notice, or at least, showed no signs of noticing, for Rutgar always did so.

One certain valkyrie noticed, however, and, confused why the swordmaster didn't stay to clear the area, hesitating for a few moments since their last encounter, she reared her horse towards the direction of the swordmaster.

"Lady Clarine, please!" A familiar voice called, the voice, usually clinical and polite, was strained.

"Lance," Clarine whispered under her breath and cantered towards the paladin, "You sound worse than normal."

"My apologies, milady," grunted Lance.

Clarine rolled her eyes, "Polite as ever. Hold still." She raised her staff and concentrated, a blue aura grew from Lance, enveloping him completely before dissipating.

"Milady!" Lance cried, lunging forwards with his spear at the recovering valkyrie, who only stared in shock for the split moment that the lance was aimed towards her head's…side.

The paladin _drove_ the lance into the enemy, actually half-wittedly jumping off his horse.

"L-Lance…!" Clarine exclaimed. She turned her head, watching the enemy fall off his horse- which galloped away in a frenzy. She quickly dismounted to help the paladin up.

"I'm fine, Lady Clarine. I'm sorry to bother you."

"Lance… shut up! You just saved my life! ...You…aren't…flushing, Lance?"

"N-No milady."

"…Anyways, thanks Lance," Clarine said finally, swinging back up on her horse, then, remembering the swordsmaster, galloped away in search to find him.

---+

Rutgar, slashing and hacking for a while without really thinking- realized that he's been travelling to a dead end. He made a light 'tsk' sound at himself before turning, only to find a blond archer running up, a familiar face. It wasn't an enemy- though Rutgar struggled a few moments to remember the name.

"Rutgar, the swordsmaster," the archer greeted formally, if not a little coldly.

"…You shouldn't be travelling alone. If someone ambushes you, close contact, you're dead."

"I'm not alone, Thite is flying a little behind me."

"Then you should be near your Pegasus knight, ask her to fly at a more companionable pace."

"I came here of my own accord- they're clearing an area and I noticed you…so I came."

"…"

"I haven't formally introduced myself before, my name is Klein."

"I don't really care."

"I know, that is why I didn't bother to offer my hand. There is something I wish for you to know, however,"

"I'm not interested." Rutgar said stolidly before making way past the sniper.

There was a sickening crunch, "You WILL listen, swordmaster!" Klein demanded in an authoritative voice, firing a silver arrow with as much force possible…to the wall.

Rutgar turned slowly, his expression still impassive, there was a crack spreading on the wall that was the dead end…

"You wasted a silver arrow."

Klein swung, bow drawn with an arrow loaded, to Rutgar. "What have you done with my sister?"

"I don't care to know what you mean-"

"_You will answer me!__"_ Klein shouted, his eyes flashed and Rutgar tightened the grip on his sword, "To shoot at the wall, I created a crack to move forward but to shoot a vermin like you would _really_ waste my arrow."

"I have done nothing with Clarine, archer. Point that thing away from me, or I will strike you down."

"Do you even _know_ how depressed she's been!? A few days ago, she came to me, crying- unable to say anything other than 'that commoner', I realize she may be rude, but to harm her so-!"

"I did _nothing_ to her, archer!" Rutgar barked, his voice injected a slight emotion now, he took a deep breath, "Besides, perhaps it was some other-"

"There is no other. Only you, does she call commoner."

"…Should I be honoured by that nobly given alias?"

"I apologize for my sister's rudeness, however, if you hurt her again-"

"You will _what_?" Rutgar hissed, eyes narrowing.

Klein was not to be intimidated, his eyes narrowed as well, "I will shoot you with my lowliest iron arrows and even then it will be a sad waste."

Rutgar was about to make a reply until both of them heard a horse's galloping at the same time as, "Klein!...What are you doing!?"

The tension dissipated, leaving only an unease in the area as both males looked to the intruding rider.

"Clarine…nothing, we were merely chatting."

"With_him?_" Clarine gave a disdainful look towards Rutgar before turning back to her brother, "Surely there are better people to mingle with in the army, brother."

That hurt. Somehow. Rutgar realized what he was feeling and shook the feeling away. _What is wrong with me? Damn._ He turned to the crack, slamming against it with the hilt of his sword.

"Honestly, commoner, step to the side. Magic will be quicker," Clarine pronounced clearly. Rutgar hesitated, then retreated to the side, shadowed by the walls. He took a look at the valkyrie from the corner of his eyes to see her mutter something, and a bolt of lightning emit from her hands, decimated the wall.

"Let's go brother," Clarine said, offering a hand for Klein to get on her horse, riding forwards.

Rutgar paused, and followed after a few moments.

---+

"Clarine…"

"…"

"Clarine…are you crying…?"

"…"

"What did he do to you… I won't forgi-"

"K-Klein…" The horse stopped.

"Oh, sister," Klein gave a hug to her shaking sister from behind.

"…Don't hurt him… I-I won't f-forgive you…"

It was a huge statement for Clarine, who worshipped her big brother.

"Why?"

"I don't know…and I don't think…neither does he…it just h-hurts…I t-thought…if I got away f-from him…it…would s-stop…but…but…"

"Clarine…"

"Don't hurt him, Klein…D-don't even talk to him…okay? Lets just…lets just pretend w-we don't know him."

"…As you wish, sister…now, it's not ladylike to cry. So dry up. Come on!" Klein jumped off the horse, to give his sister a huge grin- so unlike his personality.

Clarine gave a little bubble of laughter, and rode on with her brother.

---+

Rutgar, who followed a little behind- for a few fools tried to ambush him- heard nothing, only seeing as the Etrurian siblings moving on.

…_It hurts…a little…_

_----_

_**End of Chapter 3**  
_


End file.
